


Тупые вопросы

by Send_a_raven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: За Стивом ухаживает космический принц. Баки, как лучший друг, не может себе позволить пустить это на самотек - и обязуется помогать и отвечать на вопросы.





	Тупые вопросы

**Предисловие, из которого становится ясно, что Баки напросился сам.**  
\- Стив.  
\- М?  
\- Стив.  
\- Что, Баки?  
\- Стиииив.  
\- Я вообще должен отвечать?  
\- Конечно. Иначе неинтересно. Стииииив.  
\- Ну я Стив.  
\- Теперь, когда ты это признал, я могу наконец задать вопрос. Мне кажется, за тобой таскается космический принц. Это нормально для двадцать первого века?  
\- Я не совсем уверен.  
\- Оу. Тебе девяносто, а ты все еще умеешь краснеть. Не надо, Стиви. Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось.  
\- Чтобы что нравилось?  
\- Ну, например, чтобы тебе нравился космический принц. А то хочешь, я ему рожу набью?  
\- Нет, Баки, не надо.  
\- То есть он тебе нравится. Класс. Наташа должна мне сотку.  
\- Вы..  
\- Я ставил на тебя!  
\- А она на что?  
\- А она сказала, что в любом случае выиграет. Либо деньги, либо первоклассное порно. В целом, я с ней согласен, все это будет выглядеть потрясающе. Стив. Стив, о боже. Это вообще не опасно - так краснеть?  
\- Баки, зачем ты вообще это все...  
\- Ах да! Точно. На самом деле, я хотел сказать, что рад за тебя. И что если тебе что-нибудь нужно, спрашивай. Даже самые тупые вопросы.  
\- Спасибо, Бак. Я спрошу.

**1\. Что делать, когда космический принц дарит слишком много цветов.**  
\- Черт!  
\- Баки, извини!  
\- Черт! ЧЕРТ! Я разнес какую-то вазу. Нет, наверное, не одну вазу. Дофига осколков. Черт, Стив. Что за дерьмо? Портал в цветочный магазин прямо в гостиной? Порталами Тони занимается, могут быть проблемы.  
\- Баки, извини, это не портал. Это Тор.  
\- В каком смысле... тьфу. Что. Серьезно? Какой умник ему сказал про цветы как способ ухаживания?  
\- Он говорит, что женщина в цветочной лавке.  
\- И поэтому он купил всю лавку, идиот. Логично.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Что да. Нет. Нихрена не логично. Один букет - логично. Даже десять, может, логично, хотя это уже выглядит как мания. Вся квартира как цветочная лавка - это не логично, это полное дерьмо, я переезжаю к Наташе.  
\- Баки, да, хорошо, но..  
\- Но что.  
\- Но что мне делать.  
\- Не знаю. Господи, здесь же дышать нечем. Ты не хочешь ему сказать, что это как-то слишком? А, ты боишься, что он обидится. Хочешь, я скажу?  
\- Может быть.. Не знаю.  
\- Ладно, не паникуй. Попросим Наташу сказать.

**2\. Как объяснить космическому принцу, что он не должен разбивать окна.**  
\- Стив, нам надо поговорить.  
\- О чем.  
\- Ты, мать твою, знаешь, о чем. У нас в квартире разбито окно. Я два дня жил у Наташи на диване и собирался вернуться. Надеялся, что цветы исчезнут, и все станет нормально, но теперь там дыра вместо окна, и в квартире холодно. Стив.  
\- Понимаешь..  
\- Естественно, я понимаю. Я только не понимаю, почему он не может заходить через дверь, как все нормальные люди.  
\- Он сказал, что ему нужно было срочно подарить мне латте.  
\- О господи. Очень романтично. Нет, правда. Латте хоть вкусный? Без стекла?  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Это, кстати, очень хорошее стекло. Пуленепробиваемое. Было.  
\- Баки, прекрати.  
\- Стив, скажи ему, что лучше бы он так не делал.  
\- Я хотел, да. Но, понимаешь, просто не смог. Потому что он принес латте и так смотрел..  
\- Ооо, боже. Ладно, я просто пойду к Старку.  
\- А Старк что сделает?  
\- А Старк поставит новое окно. Ладно, Стив, не делай такое несчастное лицо, не смог и не смог. Латте-то как?  
\- Вкусный.

**3\. Как сказать космическому принцу, что он тебе тоже нравится.**  
\- Баки, ты как-то сказал, что я могу тебе задавать даже самые тупые вопросы..  
\- Это правда. Давай вопрос. Я обещаю не смеяться.  
\- Спасибо. Вопрос. Как сказать ему, что он мне тоже нравится.  
\- Что.  
\- Ты слышал.  
\- Да, я слышал. Подожди. Это просто очень странный вопрос, это ведь очевидно, по-моему.. Ну, то есть, если бы он тебе не нравился, ты бы уже сказал ему, чтобы он прекратил таскать тебе цветы и все такое?  
\- Ну да, конечно. Но мне кажется, для Тора это неочевидно, он просто продолжает.. все это делать, и все это очень неловко.  
\- Ага. А ты бы уже хотел перейти к активным действиям.  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Супер. Как сказать.. Вообще, мне кажется, можно прямо так и сказать?  
\- Что - прямо так и сказать?  
\- Ну, так и скажи. Привет, Тор, спасибо за цветы, я тут давно хотел тебе сказать, ты мне тоже нравишься, пойдем в постель?  
\- Баки, я так не могу! И обязательно сразу в постель?  
\- О боже, нет, конечно. Ладно. Не говори ничего, просто сделай уже что-нибудь сам. Это ведь он за тобой бегает - побегай и ты. Позови его на свидание.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- Нет, правда, спасибо. Это мысль. Я как-то не подумал.  
\- Ну, это как раз не новость.

**4\. Как одеться на первое свидание.**  
\- Стив. Что за ерунда в гостиной, почему она вся в рубашках? Я, кстати, не знал, что у тебя есть не клетчатые.  
\- Баки, я не могу выбрать.  
\- Ты не можешь выбрать рубашку?  
\- Ну да.  
\- А на кой черт.. А. Так, это серьезно. Я сам выберу. А пиджак у тебя есть?  
\- Зачем пиджак? Я не хочу идти в костюме.  
\- Стив, я спрашиваю про пиджак, а не про костюм. Может, занять у Тони.. Хотя ни один пиджак Тони на тебя не налезет...  
\- Да зачем пиджак?  
\- Да затем, что в одной рубашке ходят только идиоты. Стив, тебе надо перестать выглядеть, как манекен в музее.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста. Кто тебе еще это скажет, если не я? Не делай такое лицо. Твой космический принц, между прочим, умеет одеваться. Кстати! Супер! Давай украдем пиджак у Тора.  
\- Я же не могу идти с ним на свидание в его же пиджаке!  
\- Вообще-то, это не такая уж плохая мысль.. Заткнись. Я могу украсть. Надо только, чтобы его не было в квартире, ну этим пусть Наташа занимается. Все, не беспокойся, я сейчас все устрою. Главное, чтобы не надо было прямо сейчас бежать спасать мир.

**5\. Что делать, если ваше свидание сорвалось, потому что надо было спасать мир.**  
\- Стив, слушай.. Стив. Я должен тебе сказать кое-что.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Понимаешь, у Старка камеры повсюду…  
\- Я знаю, и?  
\- И, понимаешь, иногда он этим пользуется.  
\- Баки, ты о чем?  
\- О вас с космическим принцем. Просто мы уже давно сделали ставки. Тони засек момент, когда вы наконец решили поговорить серьезно, и позвал нас с Наташей.  
\- О господи.  
\- Мда. В общем, сначала мы смотрели втроем. Потом приперся Клинт. Потом пришел Брюс, потому что удивился, что вокруг так тихо. Не смотри на меня так, а то мне станет стыдно.  
\- Может, тебе и должно быть стыдно?  
\- Нет. Так вот, когда вы наконец поцеловались…  
\- Аааа!  
\- Да. Представляешь, в чем ужас? Наташа отдала мне мою сотку наконец-то, а потом Клинт - Клинт отдал сотку ей! Она ставила на обе стороны! Это просто чудовищно!  
\- Нет, чудовищно, что вы все пялились, пока мы..  
\- Вот Брюс тоже так сказал. Но у нас было оправдание. Во всяком случае, оно было у Тони. Он следил не за вами, а за сохранностью своего имущества.  
\- Вот блин.  
\- Да. Вы как-то в следующий раз поаккуратнее, что ли. Это был хороший стол.

**6\. Как предупредить лучшего друга, что ему лучше не возвращаться ночевать.**  
\- Доброе, блин, утро, Стив.  
\- Баки…  
\- Давай, можешь начинать извиняться.  
\- Извини, пожалуйста, я правда.. Что ты смеешься?  
\- Да я не серьезно, Стив. Все в порядке. Просто предупреждай в следующий раз.  
\- Да, я понял..  
\- На самом деле, даже не обязательно заранее, можешь просто смску написать, чтобы я не ломился в дверь, как идиот. Вам же тоже неудобно.. Хотя о чем это я, кто-то вообще слышал, как я пытаюсь открыть дверь?  
\- Нет?..  
\- Так я и знал. На самом деле, я не совсем понял, почему у меня не получилось. Ключ-то поворачивался, а застряла сама дверь, что ли?  
\- Только не смейся. Это… это Мьельнир. Да прекрати ржать!  
\- Класс! Я беру свои слова обратно, он не совсем идиот. Подпереть дверь молотом, чтобы никто не мешал трахаться - это, наверное, лучшее его использование в столетии. Как все прошло-то, кстати?  
\- Заткнись.

**Author's Note:**

> У текста есть [продолжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866720).


End file.
